Faith's Second Chance
by CaptJacksWench
Summary: Faith LeHane Goes back to the time of Captain Jack Sparrow, where she meets up with an old friend turned enemy. CrossOver between BTVS and POTC. Takes place between POTC and POTC 2. Rated M for Faith's mouth. FaithJack, FaithXanderfriendship
1. Chapter 1

**FAITH'S SECOND CHANCE**

_**Disclaimer - Do not own anything.**_

_**Jack and the rest of the POTC gang don't show up till Chapter 4. **_

_**Takes place between POTC and POTC 2 and at the end of Enemies and end of season 7**_

"talking" '_Thoughts_'

Chapter One

_Sunnydale 1999 (end of Enemies)_

Faith stood at the window, looking out on to the street below her apartment, thinking of the previous night and how she messed up. Behind her, the Mayor, Richard Wilkins the Third, was sitting on a chair looking at the young girl before him as if everything had gone to plan. "Well, you win some, you lose some. From where I'm sitting it's batting average that counts." He said standing up "So you lost some friends."

"I wouldn't exactly call them friends," Faith told her boss, turning around and walking to her favourite chair in her apartment and slouching down with a pained expression that comes from being betrayed.

"Well, what are worried about?" The Mayor said crouching down before her "Chin up! You don't see me looking disappointed. Heck No! You know why? Because you'll always have me Faith." Faith turned to look at her boss, knowing that he was right. "I'm the best and most important friend you'll ever have. Besides you know, once the ascension starts, the 'in-crowd' you're so concerned about? Whoo…They'll be lucky if there's enough of them to fit a pothole. Promise." He looked at Faith, seeing she wasn't convinced he continued. "Still unhappy? Oakie Doke…I've got two words that are going to make all the pain go away. Miniature. Golf" With that the Mayor put on his trademark grin. Faith tried her hardest not to smile but couldn't help herself after seeing his goofy grin.

"Fine boss…just give me a few minutes to get ready." After he nodded she got up and walked to her bathroom, where she reapplied her black eyeliner and dark red lipstick. _'Better take this with me' _she thought as she put her eyeliner and lipstick into the back pocket of her black leather pants. '_Never know if I'm gonna end up going to a club' _She bent down to retie her black knee high Doc Marten boots, with a four inch heel. _'God I love these boots' _she thought happily.

"Faith….you ready yet?" The Mayor asked her through the door.

"Yeah nearly" Faith replied as she finished tying her boots. When she stood up to look in the mirror, she noticed she felt light headed. Faith grabbed the edge of the basin and closed her eyes, hoping it would pass quickly. In her mind she saw a figure of a man, Faith focused on to the man's face and became instantly mesmerised by his dark brown eyes. She quickly took in the rest of his tanned face. He had long black hair, that was braided, dreadlocked and left out - as if he couldn't choose a single style, he had beads, trinkets and what looked like a bone woven throughout his hair. Holding his hair back was a faded, dirty red bandana, which also had some beads on it. He also had a moustache and a goatee - his goatee had been split into two and braided, each of the braids had two beads at the ends. Faith noticed that he had the most kissable lips she had ever seen on a person before. Faith refocused on his eyes, which were dark brown, nearly black and lined with black kohl.

Once the light-headedness had passed Faith let go of the basin and spun around as she heard a voice singing 'A pirates life for me'. "What the Fuck?" Faith whispered as she spun around and tried to locate the singing voice only to realise that she was the only one in the room. "Maybe the Scoobies are right, maybe I am going insane." Faith shrugged as she reached for the door handle and opened the door. She walked out of her bathroom and looked around her apartment for the Mayor, when she couldn't find him she walked to her large walk in closet and grabbed her favourite cropped black leather jacket and put it on as she walked out of the closet and straight into the Mayor.

"Fuck…Boss sorry…didn't see ya there." Faith looked at the Mayor suspiciously "Anything wrong Boss?"

"Yes Faith…You" at that moment Faith noticed another person behind her and felt a needle go in to the back of her neck. She turned around as saw she the Mayor's secretary with a syringe in her hand. Faith started to feel panicked as she felt her strength draining.

AN - Please tell me what you think…. Have the first 10 chapters written, just got to type them up so the next chapter should be up either later today or tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**FAITH'S SECOND CHANCE**

_**Disclaimer - Do not own anything.**_

_**Jack and the rest of the POTC gang don't show up till Chapter 4. **_

_**Takes place between POTC and POTC 2 and at the end of Enemies and end of season 7**_

"talking"

'_Thoughts_'

Chapter Two

"Why?" Faith said, sinking to the floor as her legs had no strength to hold her up any longer, she was surprised to hear her voice sounded more like a whimper than her usually strong, raspy voice.

"You revealed our plans to the enemy Faith, something you should NEVER DO!" The Mayor screamed at her.

"I thought I was gonna kill B." Faith said weakly, tears forming in her eyes at the thought of being hurt again by someone she trusted completely. "You said I did well, and you were OK with what I did."

"Darling, you still have a lot to learn about people, no matter what you've been through so far."

"What the fuck was in that stuff she stuck me with?" the thought only occurring to Faith then.

"Only something I got from an old pal of mine…Used to work for the Watcher's Council. She was a very good friend of mine and I do believe she was your watcher for a while…Gwendolyn Post…She was a lovely person...When she arrived in Sunnydale she gave me that in case one of the slayers got out of hand. It's practically the same as the Watcher's Council gives to slayers on their 18th birthday's but Lydia here altered it to make it permanent." The Mayor finished with his trademark grin, this time Faith was unable to smile back due to the pain caused by his betrayal of her. The Mayor then addressed the woman standing behind Faith, who to Faith looked like the exact clone of Gwendolyn. "Lydia, please start the spell now."

"What?…What spell?" Faith said, her panic rising to a mild hysteria.

"Lydia here is going to send you back to a place where you can't cause any more trouble for me or my plans….Oh by the way Lydia is a very angry young lady, so you should count yourself lucky that she's only doing this, especially since most of that anger is directed towards you, My dear little Firecracker." The Mayor told Faith, as he crouched down and stroked her shoulder length raven hair.

"What…Why me?" Faith asked the Mayor, her voice quivering partly out of confusion and partly out of disgust at having the Mayor touch her.

"Gwendolyn was my baby sister you little tramp." Lydia said, the anger and coldness of her voice making Faith shiver, before continuing her preparations in silence.

"But B was the one who killed her not me." Faith said terrified of what Lydia could do. _'Damn another person who betrays me, If I get send away because of this bitch how am I ever gonna make things right with The Scoobies?'_ Faith thought before realising that this wasn't the time to be thinking of such things. It was then that Faith started to feel her legs begin to regain some strength and she started to stand up. The Mayor, who noticed this, grabbed the nearest heavy object, which happened to be a lamp off the table and hit Faith over the head with it.

"All right Lydia…You may begin the spell once you're ready." The Mayor told Lydia.

Faith heard was Lydia chanting in Latin as she welcomed the darkness.

AN - Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**FAITH'S SECOND CHANCE**

_**Disclaimer - Do not own anything.**_

_**Jack and the rest of the POTC gang don't show up till Chapter 4. **_

_**Takes place between POTC and POTC 2 and at the end of Enemies and end of season 7**_

"talking"

'_Thoughts_'

AN - Faith's powers were 'transferred' to a new Slayer by the Watcher's Council. The new slayer worked for the Mayor after Faith disappeared, except she was still on the Scoobies side and they knew what she was doing.

Chapter Three

Cleveland 2004 (after Season 7 finale)

Xander Harris readjusted his eye patch as he walked into the kitchen of the house he shared with his long time friend, Buffy Summers and her younger sister Dawn.

"Hey Xander." Dawn said in her usual perky voice.

"Hey Dawnster…Has Buffy got any info on that witchy chick we ran into yesterday?"

"Nope…well actually we did get a name." She said while throwing her school books into her backpack. "Yeah…Lydia Post, She's the older sister of an ex-Watcher, Gwendolyn Post or something."

"Gwendolyn Post…I remember her…claimed to be Faith's new watcher, before Wesley of course." Xander paused as he thought back to four years ago and remembered how the ex-watcher had used Faith. "Speaking of Faith…any news on her?"

"Nope. It's weird isn't? maybe she skipped town after you guys found out what she was doing with the Mayor." Dawn said getting a bottle of juice and two glasses before pouring the juice in to them.

"No way Dawn…She wouldn't have left her stuff, especially her leathers and weapons." Xander told Dawn before grabbing one of the glasses of juice and drinking it down quickly. "Well it was a good thing the Watcher's Council activated the next Slayer, otherwise we'd be dead. How did they do that by the way with Faith still being alive?"

"Don't know Xand…she could be dead." Dawn told Xander her voice cold, reminding Xander how much Dawn disliked Faith.

"Never found her body Dawn."

"Well well about the rogue slayer. The slayer that almost killed you." Said a unfamiliar feminie voice from the backdoor. Xander and Dawn turned around and saw Lydia Post standing before them.

"Oh forgive me for not introducing myself…My name is Lydia Post. I do believe I have some information on the Slayer your looking for…that's if you want it." Lydia explained to the stunned pair while walking closer to them. Xander quickly pushed Dawn behind him to protect her.

"Get away for us." Xander warned.

"Please if you don't want the information I've got fine but be polite about it."

As soon as Lydia was close enough Xander backhanded her, grabbed Dawn and ran towards the lounge room, where the weapons chest was kept.

"Dawn, where's Buffy?" Xander asked urgently, while grabbing an axe from the chest.

"At Willow's." She told him, her eyes widening as she saw Lydia walking into the room.

Xander pushed Dawn towards and out the front door.

"Go, get her…. GO!" When Dawn refused to move Xander pushed her towards the steps of the porch and slammed the front door shut, locking him inside the house with the deranged witch.

"Where is Faith?" Xander demanded his voice rising, while raising the axe in case she decided to attack.

"What no please? Well maybe I should just take you to her? Would that be good enough for you?" Without waiting for a reply Lydia started to chant something in Latin under her breath. Xander could barely hear her, but as soon as she finished he felt strangely weak and sank to the floor.

"What did you do to me?" He demanded weakly.

"Well can't have you trying to chop me with that axe while I'm trying to help you get Faith now can I?" She explained to Xander. "Well actually this will kill two birds with one stone. You trying to find your rogue slayer and me trying to kill your other slayer. Sending you to Faith means less of the slayer's friends protecting her." Lydia said preparing her spell.

"Why kill Buffy?"

"Well after I sent Faith away I did some research and found out that it was Buffy that had killed my sister not Faith, I almost felt guilty for what I did to Faith, however I did owe Richard a favour." Lydia said, her voice deadly calm. "You know something, you do talk way to much." Lydia chanted under her breathe again and Xander lost all power to speak.

Lydia giggled at his panicked look. "Oh don't worry it's not permanent, Now If you stop distracting me I'll send you to see Faith. Don't be surprised if she is still the same age as she was then. I am quite accomplished with magic's and can send people to different time periods…. It's actually quite enjoyable." When Lydia finished her rambling she started to chant in Latin again and the last thing Xander remembered thinking was that Lydia talked way too much before the darkness claimed him.

AN – please review


	4. Chapter 4

**FAITH'S SECOND CHANCE**

_**Disclaimer - Do not own anything.**_

_**Jack and the rest of the POTC gang don't show up till Chapter 4. **_

_**Takes place between POTC and POTC 2 and at the end of Enemies and end of season 7**_

"talking"

'_Thoughts_'

Jack and the gang are finally here….

Chapter Four

Aboard The Black Pearl in the middle of the Caribbean. 1663

Gibbs steered the Black Pearl as Captain Jack Sparrow nursed a hangover, the third in four days.

"He keeps drinking he's gonna end up dying" Gibbs told Marty as he came up to give Gibbs his flask of whiskey.

"You're one to talk Gibbs." Marty told him. Gibbs shrugged as he drained the flask and looked back to the horizon and Marty walked back below deck, slamming the door.

Xander woke to a door slamming above him. He groaned as he sat up to see where he was, that's when he noticed a small feminine figure on the other side of the room he was currently in. After watching the figure for a few minutes, curiosity finally got the better of him and he stood up to see who it was. When he got close enough, he saw that the person was a woman with raven hair that went just past her shoulders, or at least that was his guess as it was kind of hard to determine the length when she was lying face down on the floor. He also noticed that she was wearing black leather pants and a black cropped leather jacket. He was about to roll her over when he heard the woman groan and began to turn over herself. It surprised him to see that this woman was the same one he had been searching for back in Sunnydale for the past four years.

"Faith?" Xander whispered as he knelt next to her. He was ecstatic to notice he had his voice back as well.

"What?" Faith whispered as she slowly opened her dark brown eyes. "Xand…what's going on?…Where are we?" she said while trying to sit up.

"I have no idea, I think we're on a ship or something." He told her calmly while helping her to sit up, and moving behind her, so that her back was leaning against his chest, to make sure she didn't fall again.

"What happened to your eye?" Faith mumbled before passing out.

Xander watched as Faith's eyes rolled back and she passed out. He noticed Lydia had been right about Faith being the same age as she was when she disappeared. It made Xander wonder how old Faith actually was, since she never mentioned her age to any of the Scoobies before. Xander also started to wonder where they were and when, especially since the ship was made out of wood. As he sat there holding Faith against his chest, he started to also wonder if Dawn had made it safely to Willow's house. _'I should stop thinking…not good for my health._' Was his last thought before he fell asleep, joining Faith.


	5. Chapter 5

**FAITH'S SECOND CHANCE**

_**Disclaimer - Do not own anything.**_

**_Jack and the rest of the POTC gang don't show up till Chapter 4. _**

_**Takes place between POTC and POTC 2 and at the end of Enemies and end of season 7**_

"talking"

'_Thoughts_'

Chapter Five

Xander awoke a few hours later to a voice screaming somewhere above him. He looked down at the girl in his arms for a few seconds before deciding to get up and see where they were. He gently eased Faith out of his arms and laid her on the floor, before standing up and cautiously walking towards the door. Once he opened the door, he looked around to see if anyone was around before walking down a corridor towards a flight of stairs. Quietly he crept up the stairs, when he got to the top he was surprised to find out that the ship he was on looked like it belonged in the 1600's and the crew looked as though they would've fitted in the 1600's as well. Xander turned around quickly to get back to Faith before he was seen by any of the crew, however as he felt the cold metal of a sword at his throat.

"Now Lad…please explain to me why you're on my ship" asked the slurred voice belonging to the person holding the sword to Xander's throat.

Xander started to turn around to face the person, however when he did Xander realised he couldn't see his face as they were standing in the shadows.

"I don't really know, Sir…I passed out and when I woke up I was here with Fai…" Xander stopped himself before he could finish Faith's name in case they tried to hurt her.

"You and Fai…" the person said stepping into the light and giving Xander an opportunity to see his face for the first time. Xander noticed that he looked like the kind of guy that girls would swoon over.

"So there's someone else on my ship?" he narrowed his eyes studying Xander and without giving Xander a chance to reply he called over a guy called Gibbs "Take him to the brig and then search the ship!" he yelled.

As Xander was being dragged away, he called out for them to stop.

"Your name Lad." Putting his sword away.

"Xander Harris." the one-eyed man replied. "Who are you?"

"Me…Son…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." he said taking off his tri-cornered hat and giving a drunken bow. "Welcome to the Black Pearl Mr Harris….Take him to the brig." he said putting his hat back on.

'_Now to get me rum.' _he thought walking down the stairs to the storeroom. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see a body lying on the floor. He grabbed a bottle of his most prized possession…Rum from the box near the wall, pulled out the cork with his teeth before spitting it out and taking a big swig of rum. He moved towards the body that was lying on the floor, as he walked closer he realised that this person was female and that it must be Mr Harris' friend that he mentioned. Jack took his time in studying the girl's features, noticing the strange clothes she was wearing. As he was looking her over he failed to notice the girls eyes opening until she started screaming, startling Jack and causing him to drop his bottle of rum.

AN - sorry about the wait. I probably won't be updating that often for a while because of school assignments but I'll try my hardest to get at least one update a week. Sorry for that.


	6. Chapter 6

**FAITH'S SECOND CHANCE**

_**Disclaimer - Do not own anything.**_

_**Jack and the rest of the POTC gang don't show up till Chapter 4. **_

_**Takes place between POTC and POTC 2 and at the end of Enemies and end of season 7**_

"talking"

'_Thoughts_'

Chapter Six

Faith woke up when she felt someone stare at her. She opened her eyes and saw the same man that she had seen, when she was getting ready to go to miniature golf with the Mayor, staring back at her She did the first thing that came to her mind. She screamed. As she did he dropped the bottle he was holding and rushed to her too put a hand over her mouth to stop her screaming, his other hand was used to hold her down by the shoulder.

"Luv…calm down please." he whispered, his voice as gentle as he could possibly use. "No more screaming savvy?" at her nod he released her and helped her to her feet.

"Got a name Luv?" he asked looking her up and down, while smirking.

"Faith…" she said, noticing his smirk she added "Like what you see?"

Jack walked towards Faith, and that's the moment Faith remembered she had no slayer strength and he was no doubt stronger than she was, she started to back up until her back collided with the side of the ship. Jack got as close to her as he could possibly get, without actually touching her. He then leaned his head close to her right ear and whispered. "You have no idea Luv." before looking straight into her fearful eyes. Jack bought his hand up to Faith's cheek and stopped as she flinched. Jack slowly continued until he reached her face and brushed a piece of hair out of her face before lowering his face to her neck.

"I ain't gonna hurt you Luv." when she shivered , from Jack's warm breath on her neck - tickling her, he backed up with a satisfied grin on his face. Faith narrowed her eyes at him.

"Luv…how did you get on my ship?" Jack said, as he did Faith pushed passed him and was about to walk out of the room when he grabbed her wrist, and once again pressed her against the wall, his body pressed against hers, with both his hands resting on the walls either side of her face, effectively trapping her. Jack grinned as he felt Faith trying to struggle against him.

"I don't have a fucking clue…mate." Faith said, slightly fearful of what Jack might do to her. "Who the fuck are you? Where the hell am I? And where the hell is Xander?" Jack backed away slightly and looked down at the scared brown eyes of the young woman he was currently pressed up against.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow Luv…You're on me ship 'The Black Pearl'" he told her, his voice still gentle as not to scare her anymore than she already was, His voice also held the type of passion Faith had heard when she spoke to guys back in her time about their cars or bikes. Jack slowly moved his hands to her shoulders and slowly, as not alarm her, he took off her jacket then slowly he dragged his rough hands down her arms, barely touching her. Then as quickly as he could he grabbed a hold of Faith's wrists and raised them over Faith's head, holding them against the wall, he moved his hands so he could hold both of her wrists in one hand, however he still kept his other hand on her wrist.

"Look Luv…Please tell me why you and the whelp are on me ship?" he voice eerily calm, his eyes however showed pure anger. While he said this, his free hand had started to slowly move down her arm, once he reached her elbow his hand moved to cup her cheek. Jack then leaned even closer than he already was and pressed Faith even more into the wall. Faith began to panic and started to struggle against him, gaining a smile from Jack.

"What the fuck did you do to Xander…you bastard?" Faith screamed at Jack, while trying to push him away from her with her body.

"The whelp is fine, don't worry your pretty little head over it….he's in the brig…Unharmed. Of Course." he said into her ear, smirking again once he heard her breathing hitch.

"Well…Jack is it?" Faith started, slightly struggling as she hated what he was doing to her and her shoulders were starting to ache.

"Captain Jack." he replied pushing her more into the wall if that was possible.

"Well 'Captain' Could you please take me to him…I really gotta tell him something." she pleaded hopefully. Jack lowered his head to her neck and sighed. Faith repressed a shudder as his breath tickled her neck.

"No can do Luv…Well maybe...I'll take you to me cabin, we work out an accord and then you can talk to the bleeding whelp. Savvy?" He whispered into her neck, his lips lightly grazing her neck as he talked. He grinned up at her and let her go and backed up as he heard her give a slight moan.

"Savvy…Captain." Faith said picking up her jacket and putting it back on, her mind preoccupied with everything that was going on.

Jack walked up to the door and shouted.

"GIBBS!" before turning back to Faith, his eyes locking with hers. A minute later a portly old man, with huge sideburns showed up at the door.

"Yes Jack…" he said .

"Gibbs…It's Captain Jack…How many times must a man remind you?" Jack sighed "Go get the whelp out of the brig and take him to me cabin." Jack told Gibbs without taking his eyes from Faith's.

"Aye Captain." Gibbs said turning to do his Captains bidding, as he did Jack quickly turned around and grabbed Gibbs' arm.

"Give me about half an hour alone with the lass first Gibbs." Jack told his first mate.

"Aye Sir." Gibbs replied before leaving.

Jack turned back to Faith and looked her up and down, while licking his lips, that had curved into a grin when he noticed her discomfort.

"Alright Luv…I've got a question for you. Before we go to me cabin. What kind of clothes are they?" He asked pointing to her black leather boot cut pants, extremely tight black transparent top, which was on top of a black bra and her black cropped leather jacket.

Faith looked herself over, then at Jack.

"Well everyone wears these types of clothes back home." She told him, before shrugging. She looked over Jack's outfit, which consisted of a dirty pair of grey pants, a dirtier shirt, that Faith guessed used to be white, a blue vest, brown pirate style boots, a red and white sash that was tied around his waist and that held his cutlass and pistol and a compass. "Jack I could ask you what wearing as well. You look like a bloody pirate." She told him, trying to get her mind off of the uncomfortable feeling he was making her feel.

He leaned close to Faith once more and narrowed his nearly black eyes.

"I am a pirate Luv…The best in the Caribbean." he said quietly, as though he was telling her some huge secret, before backing away from her. Enjoying the fact that she looked a tad more scared then she was before. He used this opportunity to walk back to her, as she had frozen up and grab her wrist once more.

"Oh well…Let's get you to your whelp." he told her, dragging her through the door and towards the stairs to the deck and his cabin.

"He is NOT my fucking whelp!" Faith tried to get Jack to release her wrist, however the more she fought and struggled the tighter Jack's grip got, to the point where she thought that she would have bruises on her wrists from his grip.

"Luv that's quite a sailor's mouth you got on ya." he chuckled both at her anger and at her pathetic attempts at escaping his touch, as he pulled her towards his cabin.

Faith struggled as Jack pulled her towards his cabin. He stopped when Faith kicked his leg.

"Listen Lass…I'm not gonna hurt ya or the bloody whelp but I might consider it if you don't stop that." When Faith refused to stop, he picked her up and threw her up on his shoulder, like a bag of flour.

"Sorry Luv but…Bloody Hell will you please desist or you will be spending the rest of the voyage in the bloody brig!" Faith stopped hitting Jack on the back and tried to look into his eyes but she couldn't see his face.

"Where are we going?"

"Port Royal. To visit a eunuch and his bonny lass." he answered her with a smirk, as he opened the door to his cabin. He walked into the cabin and kicked the door shut before moving to his bed. Faith was unceremoniously on to Jack's extremely bed. And quickly went to stand, only to be pushed back on to the bed by Jack, who then moved to straddle her thighs.

"Where's Xander?" Faith said as she pushed Jack off of her. Standing up herself.

"Well…He'll be here soon…so in the meantime why don't we…" he trailed off, looking pointedly at the bed.

"Fuck off Jack." Faith said as she walked towards his desk her back facing him, where she noticed an open bottle of rum. She felt Jack getting closer to her. She grabbed the bottle of rum and gulped down half of it before Jack grabbed the bottle off of her.

"Luv no one drinks my rum without my permission." he voice full of anger, his breath once again tickling her neck and ear, making her shiver. Faith's breath hitched as Jack pressed himself up against her back. He reached around her and placed the bottle of rum on the desk in front of her. Jack then moved his hand Faith's right shoulder and gently moving all the hair of that shoulder. Faith closed her eyes when she felt his touch. Jack was about to kiss Faith's shoulder when the door to his cabin burst open.

A.N. Sorry about the lack of updates…Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**FAITH'S SECOND CHANCE**

_**Disclaimer - Do not own anything.**_

**_Jack and the rest of the POTC gang don't show up till Chapter 4. _**

_**Takes place between POTC and POTC 2 and at the end of Enemies and end of season 7**_

"talking"

'_Thoughts_'

Chapter Seven 

Jack and Faith both turned towards the cabin door, as soon as the door burst open, Jack expecting an emergency on deck while Faith expected an attack against her. As soon as Jack saw who it was he relaxed.

"Gibbs…I told you ten minutes man." Jack said sighing.

"Jack I gave you longer, any way here's the whelp." Gibbs told Jack while pulling Xander into the cabin.

"I'm not a whelp!" Xander muttered under his breath. As soon as Faith saw Xander she started towards him, only to be stopped by Jack's arm around her waist.

"Thanks Gibbs. I need you to take the helm from Ana." Jack said, slightly amused at Faith's struggles to get away from Jack. As Gibbs walked out of the cabin and closed the door, Jack let her go and walked to a chest at the opposite side of the cabin and started to rummage through it.

"I want to know what the bleeding hell you're doing on my ship!" Jack said to Faith and Xander, his voice eerily calm, while he continued to dig through the chest.

"Look Jack I have no idea how me and Xander got on your ship, but can you give us a few minutes to ourselves. I need to talk to the X-man here about something." Faith said in her most seductive voice, walking towards Jack - who had just found his bottle of rum in the chest by his bed.

"No can do luv. I have valuable things in this room." Jack pulled out the cork of the bottle of rum and drained half of it. "Anything you say to the whelp will be right here in front of me. Savvy?" Faith watched as Jack sat at his desk and looked over his maps.

"Savvy, Jack." Faith sighed, rolling her eyes.

"It's Captain Jack luv" Jack smirked as Faith groaned and grabbed Xander's arm and pulled him to the far end of the cabin, as far away from Jack as possible. Jack was surprised to see that the one-eyed man looked absolutely terrified at the tiny girl pulling his arm. Jack shrugged and went back to looking at his maps.

"So are you going to tell me why you two are on my ship?" Jack's question stopped Faith in her tracks.

"Well Jack" Faith ignored Jack as he corrected her "as soon as we've figured it out we'll tell you…Savvy?" Faith continued to the furthest part of the cabin dragging Xander with her.

"Xander, please tell me you remember how you got here?" Faith whispered, her voice pleading.

"Well…I was with Dawn and a witch called Lydia came around told us she knows where you are and I told Dawn to go get Buffy. Lydia said she'll send me to you. Then I blacked out. What about you?" Xander said in an equally hushed voice.

"Lydia Post right?" She continued at Xander's nod. "Well I was just going out after the whole thing with Angel pretending to be on my side right. Well I go into the bathroom to get ready see that dick" Faith said pointing to Jack, who was still drinking rum and going over his maps. "in my mirror standing behind me. When I turn around his not there so I come out of the bathroom see the Mayor standing there, then I feel this needle go into my neck. I started to feel weak and then Lydia came along and the Mayor knocked me out. I wake up and I'm on a fucking piece of timber." Faith her little rant, her voice ending up screaming.

"The Pearl is NOT a piece of timber." Jack yelled, getting up from his seat. Faith turned to glare at Jack "You saw me before luv?"

"You weren't supposed to be listening, you asshole!" Faith yelled at a smirking Jack, turning back to Xander. Jack looked out of his window and figured he should go talk to Gibbs about the lass and the whelp.

"Alright, I'm goin to speak to Gibbs. I'll be back soon…Just don't touch anything." and with that Jack left with a new bottle of rum he got on his way out. Faith and stood watching the door with a confused look on their faces.

"Oh well…Faith what do you mean you felt weak?" Xander looked at Faith with concern in his remaining eye.

"Well that needle was full of stuff similar to what they give slayer's on their eighteenth birthdays, well the Mayor had got the stuff off Gwendolyn Post and he had it altered." Faith told Xander, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"What do you mean they altered it?" Xander's voice full of more concern for the young slayer then he had ever felt.

"It's permanent Xand, I'm not a Slayer anymore." She looked at her shoes for a moment before looking back at Xander. For the first time since he had met her saw that she was truly afraid as well as the first time he'd ever seen tears in her brown eyes. "Xand if I'm not the…a slayer then what I am? Before I was a slayer…I was a hell of a lot worse off…Just drifting around not knowing anything. Slaying gave me my life, a meaning you know and it made me focus on something other than my crappy life and…" Faith was cut off as Xander's lips covered hers.

A.N. Sorry it took so long. A belated Merry Christmas to everyone. Happy New Year.


	8. Chapter 8

**FAITH'S SECOND CHANCE**

_**Disclaimer - Do not own anything.**_

**_Jack and the rest of the POTC gang don't show up till Chapter 4. _**

_**Takes place between POTC and POTC 2 and at the end of Enemies and end of season 7**_

"talking"

'_Thoughts_'

Chapter Eight

Xander felt Faith tense up as he pressed his lips to hers, as soon as she relaxed he deepened the kiss before tearing his lips away to see Faith looking at him, bewilderment in her eyes.

"Xand…Why?" Faith said still slightly breathless from the kiss

"You were panicking and you just look so hot all flustered. I missed that." he replied with a shrug.

"So what happened to your eye? I saw you the night before the whole thing with Lydia and you still had two eyes." Faith thinking back to when she revealed her betrayal to the Scoobies.

"Well Faith that was about four years ago. I'm not the same 18 year old boy you know. Well first we had to beat the Mayor, which was easy. A bit of C4 and TNT and he's gone. Then there was a bunch of army guys that created an unstoppable demon/robot/human thing. After that there was a goddess, Buffy died during that fight. Later on we brought her back and had to deal with three nerds trying to kill the slayer. And most recently was The First Evil and some two bit priest. He was the one who did this." Xander said shrugging as if it was nothing. Faith looked at Xander with pity.

"I'm sorry Xand." Xander waved off her apology smiling.

"You aren't the one who did this Faith. You know what, Let's go find something to eat. Haven't eaten in ages." Xander grabbed Faith's hand and started to lead her towards the door to the cabin.

"Xand…are there any pirates in the world now?" Faith asked quietly. Xander stopped and let go of Faith's hand.

"I don't think so. Why?" Faith didn't answer, she just went over to Jack's desk and started to look through it until she came up with his journal. She opened it to the most recent entry and looked at the date. It said June 1663. Faith gasped as she dropped Jack's journal.


	9. Chapter 9

**FAITH'S SECOND CHANCE**

_**Disclaimer - Do not own anything.**_

**_Jack and the rest of the POTC gang don't show up till Chapter 4. _**

_**Takes place between POTC and POTC 2 and at the end of Enemies and end of season 7**_

"talking"

'_Thoughts_'

Chapter Nine

Xander went up to the journal that Faith had dropped and picked it up, while Faith started to go through Jack's drawers and cupboards, throwing things everywhere, looking for something. When she found what she was looking for she let out a relieved sigh and gave Xander a satisfied grin. As Faith opened a bottle of rum and drained half of it, Xander was flipping through Jack's journal. He wasn't surprised to find all the entries were from the 1600's, the first entry being dated July 1650.

"Faith, Look at this." Xander said to Faith. "The entries start from 1650. Last one is 1663. How powerful does a witch have to be to send two people, from different times to the exact same time in the past, as well as the same place?" Xander grabbed the bottle of rum from Faith, who was now drinking a lot slower.

"Don't know. At least we know what year it is" She told Xander while she went to look at the map Jack was previously studying. "Now we know where we are as well. While Jack was bringing me up here, he told me that we're going to Port Royal to visit a eunuch and his lass. Not sure what that means but…" Faith shrugged as she walked towards the cabins doors. As she reached the door was jerked open by Jack.

"What the bleeding hell did I tell you about touching my things?" He said, his eerily calm voice enough to send shivers down Faith's back, as he took in his ransacked cabin.

"Well…I figured….I forgot…"Faith told Jack hoping he'd believe her.

He walked up to her, with fire in his eyes, stopping a few inches from her. "Listen luv, you don't go through my things, you don't ransack my cabin" and as he saw the empty rum bottle he yelled "AND YOU MOST CERTAINTLY DO NOT DRINK MY BLOODY RUM!" Faith flinched as Jack leaned in to yell at her. "Now I was going to allow you two to wander around my ship and help with scrubbing the decks and such but since you can't seem to follow orders, I have no choice but to through in the brig until you learn."

"Listen, wouldn't you want to know where you are if you woke up on a fucking ship?" Faith started "We needed to know where the fuck we are and we drank your rum because we found out that we went back to the 1600's, which is not something that people do often. Alright you can't really blame us now can you?" Jack looked at her thoughtfully as he stroked the braids on his chin before stepping back outside. When he returned he had four of his crewmen, which were standing behind him.

"Alright I understand but you two still can't follow orders" he turned to the four men behind him "Take them to the brig." As they grabbed Faith and Xander, Jack walked by Faith and whispered "Sorry Luv, has to be done." before continuing to his bed, reaching underneath it and pulling out a new bottle of rum.

A.N. Sorry for the lack of updates…Too much school work, I'll try and update as often as possible. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**FAITH'S SECOND CHANCE**

_**Disclaimer - Do not own anything.**_

_**Jack and the rest of the POTC gang don't show up till Chapter 4. **_

_**Takes place between POTC and POTC 2 and at the end of Enemies and end of season 7**_

"talking"

'_Thoughts_'

Chapter Ten

Faith and Xander were roughly thrown into the brig of the Black Pearl and once the four crew members had left, Xander turned to Faith.

"Listen Faith, I'm sure the Scoobies will it out alright? Hell even if they don't it won't be so bad to be stuck here." He said optimistically

"Not so bad?!" Faith exploded "How the hell could is it alright for us to be here, we might screw up everything, and might I remind you I have no slayer powers anymore. Alright. I'm just as weak as I was before. Damn I'm gonna kill Lydia if I ever get back." Faith finished, notably calmer than when she started. Xander walked over to the side of the brig and leaned against the wall, before sliding down to a sitting position.

"Faith, come here." He said quietly.

"Why?" she looked over at Xander suspiciously.

"Because we both need some sleep and…Just come here. Please." Faith complied with Xander and sat down next to him. When she shivered from the ice cold bilge water that covered the floor of the brig, Xander put his arm around her to try and warm her up. They were just about to fall asleep when they heard the uneven stomping of jack walking down the stairs.

"Well I just wanted to know how you like your new quarters" jack said with a grin, his gold teeth shining from the light of the lantern in the corner of the brig.

"Apparently there's a leak somewhere but other then that. I'll say that it's rather…cozy, don't you think so Xand?" Faith said smartly

Jack looked thoughtfully for a while before saying "You know I said nearly the exact same thing last time I was locked down here." He smirked at Faith and Xander's surprised faces. "Now, you two can stay here till we get to Tortuga, because I doubt you will be welcome at Port Royal, especially dressed like that, or you can be released, play by my rules and follow my orders. Savvy. So what do you say?" Jack finished

Faith and Xander looked at each other, then back at Jack both of them nodding, to Jack's obvious delight. Jack grabbed the keys from the hook on the opposite wall and walked over to unlock the cell.

"Oh good. Now sleeping arrangements. Well there's here, with the crew or with me. I suggest luv that you sleep in my cabin with me there to protect you, naturally and the whelp can sleep with the crew. What say you to that?" he said finally opening the cell door and letting them out. When Faith walked out she stopped in front of Jack.

"I say you're a fucking ass Jack." Faith started with a grin and started to walk up the stairs to the deck before turning around to Jack "Where can I get some food Jack?"

"Well luv dinner's in an hour or so. I'll come and get you but before you get to eat you have to swab the decks." He said smirking, brushing past Faith.

After an hour and a half of swabbing the deck in the late afternoon Caribbean sun, Faith was ready to go and give Jack a piece of her mind, when she heard a bell. At once all the pirates around her dropped what they were doing and rushed below deck.

"Well luv, you should probably go and get some grub." Jack said passing her and walked to take over the helm from Gibbs.

"What about you?" She asked curiously

"Well…not hungry." He mumbled.

Faith walked up to Jack.

"Jack please, I don't really know anyone besides you and Xander." Jack took one look at her and nodded. He grabbed the rope and put it around the helm to keep the Pearl on course.

'Maybe I'll get her to talk more about herself for me.' Jack thought putting his hand on the small of Faith's back, leading her to the galley.

Jack and Faith walked into the galley and sat at the only empty seats left. Jack sitting at the head of the table with Faith on his right and Xander on his left. As everybody finished off their food Jack stood up.

"HEY!..." Since no one was listening he let out an ear piercing whistle. "Alright we have to guests on the Pearl. Faith and Xander." He said pointing to each of them as he said their names, As he pointed to Faith, he saw the lustful stares of most of his crew, he continued "treat them well, you roaches. No one is to touch the lass. Savvy?" he said dangerously.

Faith noticed all but one of the crew nod, he was on the other side of the table and when she looked at his cold grey eyes and dangerous grin, she shivered. He reminded her of her deadbeat ex-boyfriends, Ronnie.

After dinner Faith and Xander had gone to finish working before going to bed. As Faith walked to Jack's cabin, she saw Jack was already in bed. As she closed the door he turned to look at her.

"Jack…you floor now." She pointed to the bit of floor on the opposite side of the cabin form where the bed was.

"Can't luv….asleep." Jack mumbled and rolled over. Faith glared at Jack's back then realized it won't do any good; she sighed and got into the bed, without getting undressed. She turned to her side, facing away from Jack. 'At least he ain't as bad as the others' just as thought that she felt Jack turn over and wrap an arm around her waist. 'Guess I spoke to soon.' She sighed once more and closed her eyes to try and get some sleep, trying without luck to also get that crew members cold eyes from her memory.

A.N. Sorry about the wait, also that's all I've got written for the moment…, going through writer's block.


End file.
